


Cooking Where There's Good Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Cooking Where There's Good Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Cooking Where There's Good Love**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Follows "A Necessary Evil"  
**Author's Note:** This picks up where "20 Hours In America" leaves off. How many smutfanfics do you know that are inspired by a cooking show?

"Cook With Honey" written by Valarie Carter. Used without permission.  PPPHHHTTT!!!

I extend my unending gratitude to Joesph Devlin, editor of "A  Dictionary of Synonyms and Antonyms. I couldn't write fansmut without it-he list 12 synonyms for  "passion", God Bless Him!

PRELUDE 10:48pm-The West Wing

Leo stood behind his desk, going through his messages. "Did you enjoy  yourself tonight?" he asked, not looking up.

"I did. It was nice to see everybody again. Well, almost everybody."

"Yeah-wasn't that a hoot?"

"What's the latest on the Marx Brothers?"

"Toby called C.J. a few minutes ago. They're on the shuttle-bus from  Dulles as we speak." He looked up finally."I'm sorry we didn't have much time to talk. I'm  afraid I was a bit preoccupied."

"You had reason...I know I used to get a bit pissy about that..."

He looked at her over his glasses. "A bit..."

"Well, you know that there were *other* issues wrapped around that.  I've learned a lot in the last year-about quality versus quantity. I'd like to think I've  grown up, more than a little."  He took of his glasses and walked around the desk toward her.

"You look mighty pretty tonight."

"You look mighty handsome, yourself," she said as she adjusted his  bow-tie, "You were born to wear a tux."

He smiled and wrapped her in a bear hug. "So what now? Shall I drive  you home?"

"I brought my own car, remember?"

"Right...right. So, do you want to go have coffee?"

"No, not tonight if you don't mind. I thought I might drive Sam home.  And I imagine you're expected somewhere..."

Leo blushed. "Well..."

"Dad, it's O.K.-really.  I've grown up a lot on *that* score as well."

Leo looked at his daughter-so much of her mother shining back at him. "I missed you a lot this last year." he said, "Now that you're back, I  hope we can see each other more often."

"Dinner every Tuesday?"

"And I'll try not to cancel any more than I have to."

Mallory smiled and kissed her father. "Dad...you *never* cancelled any more than you had to. I was just so much into blaming you for...stuff that was none of my business, that I was unreasonable."

"You were a real headache, no question."

She laughed and hugged him again, enjoying the feeling of him stroking her hair - like he had when she was little. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you to, Baby."  They looked at each other a moment. "So," he said, "Go pester Sam, will yah? I gotta return phone calls  before I can get outta here!"

She smirked at him and strode out the door. He watched her go, a woman on a mission-one he approved of more and more as time had gone on. He went back to his  desk and picked up his messages.

"At least I won't have to be conversant in hockey terminology anymore..." he mumbled as he picked up the phone.

 

11:45pm.

He was toweling off when the scent wafted by his nose. He put on the  terrycloth robe she had brought him from her last trip to New York and padded barefoot into  the bedroom. Jordan was seated on the edge of the bed, making room on the bedside table for an enormous tray. "What's up?" he asked.

"You said you were a bit peckish." she said, holding out a large mug of cocoa. "I made scones."

"You made scones? While I was in the *shower*?"

"It was a mix." she replied, "And you take long showers. Come and get comfy."

He took the mug from her and stretched out on the bed. She picked up the honey bear and drizzled honey over the butter-soaked scone. When she handed the plate to him, there was a look on his face she had never seen before. "What?" she said smiling.

"Hmmmm?" he said, nibbling on the scone.

"That look you just gave me-like I was...I don't know...Mother Teresa."

Leo laughed. "Well, in  a way-I was just thinking-I had promised you this evening in, and then I have to cancel-again. I show up here late and you treat me to fresh baked goods and cocoa." "Leo, it's not as if you cancelled out for a golf game. It was a bit of a comand performance." "I know-but it is appreciated...very much." He leaned over and kissed her. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Oh, Leo...the party's just begun..." She leaned back and picked up the remote, and hit the play button. He heard the familiar theme music and began to laugh.

"You *taped* it?"

Jordan picked up her own plate and snuggled up beside him. "How could I not? You get so grumpy if you miss my competition. And you're going to like this one-she's making stuffed pork roast."

"Mmmmmmmmm."

They cuddled together in the glow of the t.v. Finally sated, Leo leaned across Jordan to place his plate and mug on the bedside table. She was suddenly mesmerized by the sight of him licking his fingers. She reached out and took his hand, and guided the sticky fingers to her mouth. One by one, she sucked them clean. He watched her closely, and when she was done, he leaned over her again and dragged his index finger across the honey-drenched plate and brought it back to her mouth, and she happily continued the task. His eyes watched her intently. Reaching over, he picked up the honey bear and said,

"Open up." He dripped the honey into her mouth, and then began to kiss her. His tongue searched every inch of her mouth, and she responded in kind. The television forgotten, Leo reached for the honeybear again. He straddled her waist, and undid the sash of her robe.

There were times when Leo would approach their lovemaking as a personal conquest. She had learned early on that when he was of a mind to guide their passion, her complicance was it's own reward. He slathered his fingers with honey, and began to stroke her nipples. She closed her eyes and stroked his thighs as his hands moved down, leaving a trail of sweetness down her belly. He moved down as well, parting her legs and settling in between them. His fingers slipped down and she arched her back as he found her core. He lingered there, and when she opened her eyes, she saw how closely he watched her.

Finally he slipped his fingers inside her and she reached down again, guiding his hand deeper. When he was satisfied that she was ready for more, he leaned in. She took his hand and sucked on it again, as he turned his attentions to her breasts. He countered her restlessness with patience, taking his time as his lips closed over a nipple and sucked the honey. Her passion grew, and she writhed beneath him. Finally moving on, his pace quicked as he traced the trail of sweetness down her body. He grasped her legs and placing them over his shoulders, he lifted her bottom off the bed, and buried his face between her legs. She was astounded at the feelings that racked her-the honey he sought was mingled with her own, and his tongue plunged inside her, still seeking more. He pulled her into her lap, and his hands returned to her breasts. Her own hands roamed up his arms, stroking his shoulders and ultimately cupped his head and pressed him deeper. But as delicious as his ministrations were, she wanted his hardness inside of her.

 

"Please...", she whispered plaintively, as she pressed against his shoulders. He sat back on his haunches, breathing heavily, his face flushed with passion. She wanted him to share in the feelings he had evolked in her, and she slid back and reached for the honey bear. She took him in her hand and following his lead, she stroked him with honey covered fingers. He leaned back further, his elbows on the bed, his eyes closed. Her tongue began to explore him, tasting luscious passion rising in him. He became engorged, and she surrounded his hardness with her mouth. His hand reached out and pressed her closer. His whole body became rigid, and she knew he was holding back, trying to prolong the exquisite sensations. She continued to explore him, determined to bring him to the same brink he had taken her to. Finally, she was rewarded.

 

"Please...", he whispered plaintively,leaning forward again. She laid back, and he kissed her body as he traveled up, finally reaching her mouth. They kissed again, pressing close. Wrapped around each other, they were oblivious to the sticky residue that covered them. He mounted her at last, and there was no patience for either of them  now, only a mutual need to reach the peak of their lust. No whispers now-their moans became stronger, their words unrecognisable except to each other. Then, with a final burst of fury, they plunged over the edge together, and came to rest, still entwined. They lay there, wrapped around each other as their labored breathing slowed.

Suddenly, the sound coming from the television began to seep into their conciousness. "Now," said the voice behind them, "Let's move on to dessert..."

They burst out laughing, and Leo turned over so they were facing each other. They looked at each other and began to laugh harder still, until they were breathless again.

"Oh, Lady..." Jordan giggled, "I'll pass on dessert-the main course was PLENTY!"

"No kidding," he said, "I love nouveau cuisine..."

"Lord, we need a bath-I'm so sticky..." Jordan said, slipping out of bed.

"Come back here..." Leo said in his most seductive tone. "Let's get  stickier."

"You've more chance of getting lucky in the bathtub,Pal. Come on, UP. We're gonna draw FLIES." He helped her change the sheets while the tub ran.

"You know, you've really screwed things for me now.", Leo said, looking at her with mock reproach.

"Excuse me, wasn't that kind of a mutual...event?"

"I'm talking about the...catalist. You know how much I like honey on my morning toast. I'll never be able to use it at a breakfast meeting again. I might become..."

"Tumescent?", she offered with a grin.

"Go ahead,laugh." he said,"I'll have to switch to marmalade..."

"Don't worry, Leo-you'll get all the honey you could ever want...right here." She took his hand, and lead him toward the tub.

 

__

"Well, our door is always open,  
and there's surely room for more,    
'cause cooking where there's good love,       
is never any chore.

So, come and get to know us,   
there'll be a place set just for you,         
and sweet wine before dinner,              
that'll surely soothe.

 

I always cook with honey,  
to sweeten up the night-    
I always cook with honey,       
tell me how's your appetite-          
for some sweet love...             
 

for some sweet love.                
 

**The Next Story in the Series:** "Conversations, Part 3" 


End file.
